Mark
by LoneeWolf
Summary: A mark is significant. A mark is possessive; it holds so much power and yet none at all. For some, it means the world. For others, it's just an 'x' on the back of the hand that we forgot what it was supposed to remind us of.


**Back to another Miraculous fanfic because that's all I can write now, apparently!**

**This one is inspired by T-chan, that got inked and the tattoo reminded me of Chat.**

**Let's do this!**

* * *

_**Mark**_

* * *

A mark is significant. A mark is possessive; it holds so much power and yet none at all. For some, it means the world. For others, it's just an 'x' on the back of the hand that we forgot what it was supposed to remind us of.

Take hickeys, for example. A park of pleasure. A mark of possession. A mark of exclusivity. Lovers give each other that mark in the heat of the moment.

Or tattoos. Tattoos are marks, special marks. Those are forever, those are a reminder of a choise that we made, of something important to us. They grow to different meanings, but never fade.

"Aer you sure about this, girl?"

"It's my birthday gift, Alya."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Let's go then."

Two hours later, the girls left the shop, one of them with a bandaged arm. They walked through the night, only stopping home. Soon, the two were lying down, quietly talking about Alya's relationship with Nino.

"Nevertheless, what you did was crazy, girl. What is it supposed to mean?"

"A lot of things. A reminder that I can leave a mark. I will always land on my feet." She gazed at the plastic-wrapped mark. "An imprint, even."

"If you say so... just make sure to cover it. You don't want anyone touching it until it's fully healed."

"I know..." she smiled "Good night, Alya."

"Good night, Mari."

In the dark, Marinette sighed. Obviously, she couldn't tell Alya the real meaning behind it. She couldn't tell her that it was a landmark, a ''save checkpoint' in her life. A memory she will treasure forever. Her partner. Her leather-clad, fanged grin partner. The partner she was in love with.

**.**

"Hey, Mari!" Adrien waved.

"Hey, Adrien!" she smiled.

After years of unsuccessefully chasing the model, Marinete understood he would only see her as a friend. Getting over her crush allowed her to see past his beauty and see the fragile human being behind the model mask. They became great friends.

"What happened to your arm?" he noticed the white gauze under the fabric of the shirt.

"Oh, no biggie." She waved him off "I'll show you when it's healed."

"Ookay." He frowned, but quickly replaced it with a golden retriever smile "Wanna get ice cream after school?"

"Won't that mess up your diet?"

"Not unless my dad finds out. And I'm not planning on telling him."

"Me either." She laughed. "Ice cream it is, Mr. Agreste."

"Please, Mr. Agreste is my father. Call me Your Highness."

"Oh, boy got jokes?"

"I try." Adrien laughed "Come on, we'll be late for class."

**.**

And ice cream they got. They talked about classes, moddeling and music. Nino had gotten Adrien to listen to Hollywood Undead, and he was hooked on Lion. Marinette, being a fan of classical rock, was loving the way Adrien was adopting the new genre: leather cuff bracelet, tigher jeans and messy hair. The latter reminded her of her partner.

"Well, I'm ready to go home." Marinette pushed away from the table "I have a couple of designs to finish plus th emath homework. Can I copy from you?"

"Bold of you to assume I did the homework."

_Oh, how could she forget the daring attitude?_

"Fine, I'll just wipe clean my night and join Chloe on her ton-makeup club tomorrow."

"I'll text you the answers." He rolled his eyes.

"You're the best, Your Highness." She kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, I know." He fought of a blush.

"Blye, Adrien!"

"See 'ya, Mari..."

Marinette went home and climbed to her room after saying hello to her parents. She settled in her room, now filled with pictures of her friends and sketches, and sat at her desk to draw. She received a text from Adrien with the resolution and answers of their math homework and she got to work.

**.**

Three weeks after the fateful night, Marinette was sunbathing on her balcony when Chat appeared. She had her eyes closed, she didn't see him land, and she was listening to music. Chat was about to speak when his eyes landed on his princess.

She lied there, creamy skin glowing with sweat and the sun. Her hair was tied in twin braids and her bangs were pushed away from her forehead. She wore a red and black polka dot bikini bra that showed off her full breasts and a pair of small light jean shorts that left nothing to the imagination. And, on her right forearm was a black mark that he couldn't see properly due to the distance.

At first, he thought it was a bruise, but once he stepped closer, he saw what it really was.

And he gasped.

He took the arm in his hands and sat next to her. He observed it carefully. A round shape with two lines on top – he guessed those were the antennas – and undefined spots that formed an image.

He was looking at the body of a ladybug and the spots formed a cat paw with little claws.

"Huh? Chat?" Marinette called, pushing herself to a sitting position "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on my favorite princess... but now I find this much more interesting." He said.

Marinette followed his gaze to her tattooed arm and yelped. She pulled her arm from his hold and hid the mark against her chest. "Chat..."

"I didn't know you were such a fan, Mari..." he smirked "I mean, I know you adore me, but Ladybug too? I might feel threatened."

"You stupid kitty." She rolled her eyes "You don't have to worry about losing your spot in my heart to Ladybug."

"How big is that spot, Princess?" he moved closer to her.

"What's up with you?" she raised an eyebrow "You're acting weird."

"Understand one thing, Mari." He climbed his way up to her "One thing is to get inked..." he took a deep breath , his gaze falling to her lips "Another is to imprint me on your skin.

"And _that_ does things to this wild cat."

"What kind of things?" she whispered, her back against the chaise and a blush on her face.

"Very wild things..." he purred "Want me to demonstrate?"

"Yes, please." She gulped.

Chat smirked, but leaned down. He ran his tongue up her neck, nibbling on her pulse point. Marinette's hands flew to his hair and shoulder. She moaned when he sucked on her earlobe, whispering his name.

His lips moved down to her collarbone, kissing and licking. One of his hands was keeping him up and the other was running up and down her side. Her left leg wrapped around his hips and he moved to squeeze her thigh.

"Mari..." he whispered against her cleavage.

"Yes, Chat?"

"You drive me crazy..." he squeezed her ass and rolled his hips against hers for emphasis.

"The feeling's quite mutual. Can you hurry up and kiss me?" she took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes.

"Mari..." he gulped and complied.

Their lips found each other with fervor. Moving with passion, unrestrained lust and a beat of love. Marinette found herself wrapped all around Chat, hands on his shoulders and hair, and legs entwined with his.

The superhero wasn't doing much better. Craning her head to kiss her deeper, claws digging on her flesh and hips rolling slowly against hers. He was purring, she was vibrating with passion. He broke away for air, but immediately busied himself with her neck.

"Chat." She buckled against him.

"Yes, _Purrincess_..?"

"Let me see you..." she gulped. "Can I?"

"Mari..." he kissed her again and dropped his transformation.

_Fuck this_, he thought_. If she shuts me out, at least I'll have this moment._

"Chat..." she moaned against his lips.

"I don't go by that name in this version, princess..." he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "You can open your eyes, Mari."

"Okay..." she took a deep breath and did just so.

A moment of silence went by.

"Don't look so excited, Mari. I can't handle that much." He tried.

She simply smiled. "I should have known..."

"What...?"

"Look at me... in love with two faces that turn out to be the same person." She shook her head "Only us, kitty."

"You're not... angry?"

"I love you, Chat and Adrien."

She was caught unguarded when he crashed his mouth against hers, knocking her off her feet. She tried to speak, to breathe, to do anything, but Adrien was all over her. His lips took her voice, his hands took her breath, and whatever was left of her brain was swimming in its own mush.

"Adrien... Chat..." she tried between kisses "I-_ah!_"

She moaned loudly and tugged on his head. He finally pulled away from her, panting. He stared at her eyes hungrily. He moved to kiss her again but she pressed her fingers against his lips.

"Easy there, kitty... let me recover my breath."

"I love you, Marinette." He declared.

She smiled brightly, but replied "What about Ladybug?"

"I don't know who the girl behind the mask is..." he said "But I would never trade her for you. I love Ladybug, Marinette, but it's a different kind of love. She's my partner, yes... but you're my life."

"Oh, Adrien..." she pulled him down for another kiss.

Extended Ending

"If this doesn't make him realize, I don't know what will." Marinette looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Plagg's holders sometimes are slow, but I'm sure Adrien will realize." Tikki smiled at her.

"I hope so." She took a deep breath and left for school.

Adrien stood next to the stairs, waiting for his girlfriend to arrive, wearing a black leather jacket and a green shirt. When he saw her come up the street dressed like that, something in him clicked.

Marinette wore a black tube crop top with the word 'Lady' written in cursive, a red and black polka dot button-up flannel with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, high shorts and ankle boots.

She stepped up to him and grinned. "Hey kitty."

"Hey... bug." He raised an eyebrow at her "Really? I'm twice in love with the same person?"

"Welcome to my world." She winked. "What do you want to do? Keep this on the low, or...?"

"Fuck that." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush to him "People have been shipping us for so long. Let's give them something real to talk about."

They came together for a kiss and the world fell apart around them. But one distinct scream was heard.

"_I FUCKING KNEW IT!"_

* * *

**A/N: If you had to guess who was that last person, who would you say?**

**Hope you liked it, leave a review to let me know your thoughts!**

**LoneeWolf :)**


End file.
